


SOLD

by Legend25



Category: Yamcha Frieza
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.Summary: Alternate Reality
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

There was a time when the hatching wasn’t so hard, when the monstrous feeling of loneliness wasn’t so objective and so insulting. Now, he found himself, in this megacity of neon lights and streets filled with ruinous skyscrapers while the darkening stars are the pure mockery, dreaming of something different or better to say of someone distinctive. Hm, maybe he should buy one for himself. Many of his colleagues told him that there is the black market of trade. There he can find anything he needs, those sellers catch, breed and fulfill any wish. The only thing he needs to do is to apply, to try. Placing the glass of wine on the table, he smirked. Oh, well. Let’s find out just how much he can get lucky. He pressed the button.  
\- Berryblue.  
\- Yes, sir?  
\- I am going out, postpone or reschedule my agenda and meetings.  
\- As you say, sir. But… if I am allowed to ask – the voice over the speakerphone was curious – where is the fire?  
\- Underground – he bestowed with the unknown smirk over the machine, she could sense it.  
\- Very well. Enjoy and…  
\- Yes?  
\- Do I need to prepare the room?  
\- Not at all. My chambers.  
\- Then it is settled.  
He was already feeling the air around him. Walking charmingly and easily. He love to go alone but now… he had Zarbon, Dodoria and Tagoma as his escorts. They didn’t need to announce his presence, he loved when he appears uninvited or unannounced. Then the surprise is truly a masterpiece of the emotions, crossing other faces and all he needs is the satisfaction coming from each of their feelings. He was the Darkness, the Fear, the Tyrant, War and Overlord. But most of all, he now yearned for someone to warm his bed and be useful for his business. But… the thing is… even if there were many forbidden things, creatures, living beings and objects offered… none of it seemed quite satisfactory. So boring. He had to sit down and drink some wine ordered from the bar. It was a great luminous, almost darkly shading of furniture, in that room.  
\- Sir, isn’t there anything you would find… interesting? Or even intriguing?  
\- It seems I am out of my luck, Zarbon.  
\- There is still more to see.  
\- I think this was a bad idea, Dodoria.  
\- Sir, allow me to inform ourselves, maybe there is the blackness inside the blackness.  
\- Tagoma? – Frieza looked at him, very confusingly.  
\- You mean rare?  
\- Yes, Zarbon.  
\- We observed everything!  
\- There is always something more to discover, Dodoria – he turned to now more decisive lord – please, my Lord, allow me.  
\- You may. The two of you, help him.  
\- Yes, our Lord!  
When he was left alone, the barmen came to Frieza. He overheard the conversation.  
\- Sir?  
\- And you are?  
\- Maybe there is something… where you may discover your interest.  
\- Really?  
\- Of course.  
\- How much?  
\- 100.000 credits.  
\- That is a lot for just one information – he narrowed his eyes for a moment.  
\- Trust me, you will feel to repay me even more.  
\- Oh… now you are filling me to the brim.  
Saying it, the barmen wasn’t so sure anymore if he could use this opportunity fully on his regards.  
\- Here are your credits and if I don’t find what I am looking for… - with a sickening smile he said – I am going to make a slave out of you. My slave and you will be crawling on your belly for the rest of your life. Got it?  
The barmen gambled, bloodshot eyes.  
\- It is the deal.  
Frieza smiled. He found himself alone in one very dark room. Other occupants were already there, waiting impatiently. Finally, it was happening.  
\- My dear customers. We are representing you the rarest of the rare… HUMANS.  
Just the very word… human… made Frieza’s blood boil to the pinnacle of his life. He felt how his bulky chest is full of air and he started breathing so hard and with such heaviness that he had a feeling how he is going to faint with the fact. Oh, he really needs to thank the barmen much more than he asked for.  
\- One by one they will be represented to you and the biggest offer goes to the winner!  
Many people are asking themselves just how these beings can even live with such lives… selling and buying, not knowing and just hating them… while the horrendous truth is that you are paying your freedom and choices by giving away, closing your eyes, in front of someone else’s sacrifice, the offered lambs to be used and slaughtered for our gratification and then for our own moral ideologies. Then, it was happening. They led them, mostly in chains on hands and feet with the gags. It was a good thing that they left for their eyes to be seen. Frieza didn’t even need to see someone’s whole face or mouth, the eyes are, mirrors of souls, everything he needs for the analysis of what he wants. Then… he came out into view. He was elegantly dressed, with the glorious black and wild curls, the determined look and well - shaped body. The complexion was astonishing.  
\- His name is Yamcha. He was caught on one of the trading planets. He is born as a free man until he is captured into slavery and then sold to our company. My dear gentlemen, we are starting.  
Yamcha noticed the imperious looking reptilian, how he is waving his tail, crazy with lust and need. He gulped down, the penis gag started to cause problems with his breathing but he had to control himself. Calm himself down. Live in the moment. Don’t make plans… just live at this present.  
\- SOLD! Your imperial Highness, he is all yours!  
\- Thank you, oh, thank you – he eagerly stood up coming to fetch his prize.  
Getting closer, Yamcha flinched but soon was grabbed by the long chain on his neck. Frieza was breathing closer, near his face, toward him.  
\- You are mine now. Belong only to me. I own and possess you like no other creature. I am going to cherish you and lead you to a new home. You understand? A new life with me! – it was coming just above the whisper. So soothing. Reassuring, no fear, only calmness. His eyes were suddenly so heavy.  
He nodded. It seems, his mouth won’t be freed anytime soon. Obediently he followed his new master. Please, God. He just didn’t want to get hurt anymore. And once they were out, Frieza excitingly was leading his new prize, as quickly as possible out of the place. Yamcha, scared, but feeling secured with this creature, could only trust and allowed to be taken away. There the lord came across his attendants while other people were intriguingly catching the sight of Yamcha. Where did the space Emperor, who leads here his business, get him?  
\- Our lord… who is he? – all of three asked him.  
\- Please, be so useful and kind… go to the barmen over there and pay him triple of the amount.  
They looked at their lord, catching what he was explaining to them. With the curiosity they were throwing the glances at Yamcha who only could look around himself with honest eyes. No talking for him.  
\- Stop staring at what is mine and make yourself useful!  
\- Yes, sir!  
\- We are going, you follow us.  
\- Yes, sir!  
\- Come, my dear – he pulled slightly and gently the chain. Yamcha complied. Oh, he adored when the things go smoothly and when there is no much of the resistance. He hated when they are too wild and loved when they are the golden middle. There is that fighting and passionate fire in his irises and he is going to explore it to the bottom of searing blood.  
In the meantime, they are at last in his chamber. He couldn’t wait anymore. So eager. He unbuckled and freed Yamcha from his restrains.  
\- Now, let me hear your voice.  
\- I am… Yamcha – the young man said with honesty.  
\- You may call me Frieza – he said with his arms behind his back – but in front of everyone else, I am your Lord.  
Yamcha nodded and all of a sudden, found himself being bitten hard on the neck. Licking, kissing, hugging and throbbing. The liquid and fluids of the mark are mixing and he dived into the pool of that powerful and majestic love making. The luxurious life and all of wishes… granted. Moonlight walking. The pale light, glowing through the curtains and illuminating their intertwined souls and bodies. The complete satisfaction of needs, of love.

You are giving me hate  
How it would be when the thin line between them,  
The love is the one showed then.

How it looks for you to give love,  
To give yourself to me,  
To surrender, yield, submit and give in,  
Only for yourself and him.

That is why, in my iron hands,  
That is why, in my powerful arms,  
That is why, in my possessive kisses and worshipping hugs,  
That is why, leaning into my hardened chest,  
Indulge your wishes, goals, desires and ambitions,  
And then…  
You will find your complete and absolute bliss.

I just want more, more from you. Body and soul. Everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Such vastness. He couldn’t comprehend all that he has seen. So, he was just watching silently. The glimpse of the moonlight from the barely opened window and waving curtains… reflected his soul. He felt how he was rebuild and made all over again without any care or even noticing of the spherical proportions of the starry and so much black, darkened nights. There is the possibility, the opportunity, the chance, the occasion of the way how to get through. How to become one. Who was he? What was he? Was he born? Was he ever a being of freedom and rights? What was he doing? What was his job? His profession? Career? What was his hobby? His dreams, wishes, desires and aspirations? What about it? Oh, if he ever dreamed? What was it now? Just blackness, just stupor. Or even the called numbness. What was it? The void or nothingness? There must be the similarity. Right? He couldn’t understand nor he was aware of anything that was going on anymore. He just resigned… Just like that… resigned. He had to. With the flow he expected what to expect and how to fight, what to feel, how to act or behave? To survive? What was he like? What did he do? Was he ever… his self, truly the one with his own spirit or it is now just buried and lost. Maybe he is awakening and finally finding, emerging… something… new. Sitting on the wrinkly bed, full of satin sheets, the black silk lining, behind the canopy, all naked, he was watching and contemplating Life. While he is listening the sounds and watching the pictures of his life, the figure appeared from the shadows of the dark. So husky and slithering and yet… so attractive and alluring with the elegance of the eloquent mastermind, the masterful Lord. Warlord of Space, the overlord of Dust and the Emperor of the Night. The true prince of Darkness.   
\- My dear little one, my dear Yamcha, my boy… what is it that you want? Tell me and I am ready to fulfill all your commands.  
He turned to him. He didn’t expect such a developing situation.   
\- Frieza, may we go out?  
\- What do you want to experience? – those red eyes, the crimson blood, bloody skies, the bloodshot irises.   
\- How is the life in this city.  
\- Very well. Be ready, we are going out – he retreated in the quivering shadows, while the light of the Moon, still threw the shades on Yamcha’s handsome face and the sensitivity of fears.  
In the futuristic, dystopian world, he sensed that it is very hard to stay the same and yet… he just wanted to learn and be himself. The reptilian alien nuzzled his face and nose on his Yamcha.  
\- My Lord… Lord Frieza.  
\- Yes? Tell me… what do you want…   
\- I…  
\- What do you truly want?  
Yamcha, shyly, looked away.  
\- I can buy us a room – he looked around the playful place, full of lights and the dark matter of orgies, implemented into the cores of silkiness.   
\- All right.  
The appreciative and such a satisfied evil smirk, the smile across Frieza’s face. Already, in the room. Frieza was ready to place the restrains and binds on Yamcha when suddenly the young man stopped him.  
\- How it would be, the other way around? From time to time… - he didn’t dare to look. He felt how the hand raises his chin.  
\- Then do it.  
He couldn’t believe it… such a thrilling voice. The Lord allowed it. He got permission. And just like in the trance, he knew what he was doing. Putting the leather rings on hands and feet… he tied up Frieza to the metal pole. Before he proceeded, he was thinking of what kind… then he decided. A strip of duct tape will do it. Placing on his lord’s mouth, over those lush lips, he already felt the dripping between his thighs. Frieza observed him with the eyes of the predator. He fell down on his knees, pleasuring his lover. He sucked, licked, kissed, bit and even hugged from behind. Then the front of the collarbone and down the base line of the spine. He fingered and touched, put the tail in his mouth, doing it all over again. Lord Frieza couldn’t take it anymore. He freed himself completely and then pounced on his lover boy. He was taking him face to face and then from behind. They have both fallen asleep on top of each other. Yamcha smiled, the true smile, Frieza forgot to take off the tape. He coddled his head. It can wait until the morning. He looked through the membrane and once again… the fiery skies full of stars, the hidden timid Moon, trembling gasses of nebulas, twinkling planets, transcendental constellations and other space wonders… opened his heart. The deep cosmos of possibilities made of glass, through the irises of the most beautiful passion of lust.


	3. Bondage

Frieza has decided that he wanted to go to a new opened club. That is why he prepared his Yamcha. It wasn’t a club like many others, it was one of those secret sorts of clubs. This is why he presented Yamcha with lots of opportunities to grace his body and mouth. He could choose. Yamcha chose the lower part to be sweatpants, the required shoes and a simple shirt. Then Frieza, excitingly, started to tie up his upper body, around his arms, with a very tightening silver rope. He put energy handcuffs on his wrists. Yamcha wasn’t in the mood for anything too much extravagant, so he wears the traditional red ball gag between his lips, steadily buckled around his head. What he didn’t expect is to see himself in the mirror. He looked … great in it. But, what about drinking, eating or when he needs to go to the bathroom? He felt like Frieza could read his mind while he is happily standing behind him in his stirred mood. The tail was going around Yamcha’s ankles, then up and down his whole body. The hands are around Yamcha’s strong waist. Frieza leaned his head on the man’s broad shoulders.   
\- If you need anything, just say it through the gag, I will understand.  
Yamcha nodded. The thing is… he could only be silent… he wasn’t able to produce many moans or some comprehensible words because the gag was truly tightened and too deep in his mouth and around his face. Very effective, practical, middle – sized and overall comfortable, but if he needs anything to say or draw the attention, it would be bothersome. Hm, maybe that is what Frieza wants… the struggle. Oh, he loves to see him how he struggles and enjoys the bonds. Anyway, when they were ready, they went their way. Down, into the underground. The depth and profound feeling of darkness and eeriness. Suddenly, the whole violet – black word is in front of him. People were led just like he is, by the chains, ropes, pulled by their necks and safely bound and gagged. While they were approaching, he could already sense the disturbing feeling but… he didn’t want to bother himself with the tries. So, he was obediently silent and disciplined. He maybe tried to move just a little his mouth, but nope, it was hardened steel. He could speak, only if his Lord allows it. Either way, at least grunts and sounds are there for him if it is necessary. Overall, he continued to observe and check all the surroundings, the landscape, the atmosphere and weird ambient where people are soldered in the walls, chained and tied in all forms around the rooms and even made into living furniture. They sat on one sofa. One head, with the leather mask on his face with the huge black duct tape, was protruding through the material, in the silence and quietness, the person was blinking in the heavy bondage. Frieza expressed his satisfaction and they sat right there, while the head is between them. Yamcha looked at the person. It didn’t seem to be in a predicament but actually enjoying the whole ordeal. In all those moments, he didn’t notice that Frieza already ordered two drinks for them from the waitress with the duct tape, securely tied around her mouth and neck. She written the order down and went away. This was so… interesting how everything functioned like a normal world.   
Then, it happened, the huge shoulders and massive body stood behind them. He immediately picked Yamcha’s face so he could analyze it.  
\- My lovely partner, I see you found a rare bird!  
Frieza was a little taken aback, he didn’t expect to see him at all. Not because he wasn’t into this, but.. when did he come back?  
\- Cell, put your hands off of him – he threatened like a snake.  
\- Of course! – Cell enjoyed this too much. Without any permission he sat down, taking Yamcha on his lap. The young man let the surprising sound out. He put him directly on his manhood without entering him… yet… even with the clothes on. No one seemed to care about monstrous reverberating limb among Yamcha’s legs and upsetting mood while Frieza was seething with wrath.   
\- Share him or even better – he smiled and stared at flushed Yamcha – borrow him for some time and I will bring him back. I promise.  
Frieza looked at pleading and nervous Yamcha and then at Cell, the dangerous humanoid bug… that is ready to eat you inside out and swallow in its slimy cage and sticky lanes. In its natural and horny den.   
\- Maybe some other time. Okay? – he played carefully and safe. He wanted to enjoy and not spoil the night and the mood.  
Interestingly, Cell watched at Yamcha in the eyes.  
\- It is a deal. I will come for him when you are both ready – he is smiling with such a sweet, devilishly smile while Yamcha is uncomfortably squirming and trying to get away from his powerful hold.   
\- Give him back! Now! – Frieza ordered and it was done.  
The rest of the night, went smoothly. But back in the background, the Cell’s smirk, is choking heavily onto them.   
\- He is an important partner, but don’t worry. I will prepare you for him and then when the trial is over, you will be given back to me. You are going back into my arms, smell, body and fluids. Home with me… Understand?  
Yamcha, scared, he could only nod in obedience with the eyes wide open.


	4. FEEL

My dearest greetings to both of you,

With this invitation, I would like to invite you to my most spectacular form of the eccentric show.  
You are all allowed to come in, to my mansion, in any way that is required for your soul.  
Your exceptional and true friend.

Cell

\- I am not going there with a gag or with any shape of restrains and bonds!  
\- I think it is not necessary. Nothing of that is addressed. Which means – he looked at Yamcha – it is safe to go… in an ordinary fashion.  
\- And what about us? Me?  
\- I think this is what we were talking about, my dear boy – Frieza narrowed his eyes… almost devilishly, with a threatening breath.  
\- I don’t want anything to do with him! – Yamcha was bursting with anger. – You are my Lord! Why do you need to comply?!  
\- I don’t – the lizard whose reptilian and alien looks are astonishingly gracious and sophisticated, now he looked more like a prickly cat.  
\- Then, why?! – he was desperate to try to reason with him!  
\- I told you – he was refraining himself – it is the perfect organism and I need him! I can’t control him because he is part of me, that is why as long as he plays as I want… I can… loosen it a bit… but only for a certain type of people. Even I am not … the almighty.  
Yamcha watched Frieza. Damn. If Frieza even for a minute tried to control himself… he had a feeling he is going to pop up. He sighed, eventually. He felt the tail around his waist.  
\- Okay then… Today is the day.  
\- Unfortunately.  
Both looked like the rain of urine is showered upon them. At the gallant party, they were welcomed and served. Until the moment finally came. He appeared out of nowhere.  
\- Oh my dear friends… I am so glad! – his eyes are shimmering.  
Yamcha didn’t feel well at all and yet… he had to pretend he is in the mood. Frieza, to cut to the chase, did what he had to do.  
\- He is all yours but… return him in three days!  
It was a direct order and Cell could only deviously smile. Once they were alone, after the ceremony… Cell went straight to the business.  
\- Strip and let me see you.  
He did as he wish only to be contemplated like a lump of meat.  
\- Mmmememem, what do to about you?! – he licked his lips, while Yamcha swallowed hard. He didn’t even try to look around the half dark room with the all catches, plays and toys.  
\- Let us begin.  
He stood up and began to stuff Yamcha’s mouth with the linen cloth. Then he wrapped a heavy black duct tape around his lower half of head, around the skull, finishing under the nose. He analyzed his masterwork. After that he roped him with the silky restrains and shackles. All is done and ready to fuck. Oh, wait! He remembered something. Cell put Yamcha on the table, only to start putting some cream all over his body. When that trial is over, Yamcha could only react into the touches in the undistinguishing sounds and moans that made Cell even more excited. And without warning, Yamcha was tucked… full force, without preparation on Cell’s hood. The orgasm was the peak of his cerebral nerves. The big bug hold him by the neck and around the torso. He filled him with his semen. Yamcha saw the stars while they are moving and making the best of their orgasmic thrill. Later, he was free to sleep, eat and roam, until the next session… Those three days were very long… he couldn’t wait to go back to Frieza, only to be dismayed by the proposition.  
\- What do you think, my partner, if we do it… together. Threesome!  
Not only he loved it, he relished the idea with the delightful meaningfulness and all previous torment was paying off.  
\- Deal!  
They turned to amazed Yamcha with the saucer eyes. Oh, my… he is truly a wanted man. He always wondered, now he knows how it feels.


End file.
